


Priorities

by LittleMissYina



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Long Nails, angry gamer smut, makeup is everywhere, the eyeliner doesnt want to dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissYina/pseuds/LittleMissYina
Summary: Itaru had to set his priorities straight.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have gotten out of my angsty rut and have fallen (back) into another fandom! When I first started playing this game, there wasn’t many people I socialized with at the time that were into it, so I lost interest. Recently, and also a part of helping out of my current situation, my precious waifu pushed me in and now I can’t get out.
> 
> And now I’m here thirsting over a hot office worker/gamer. What is my life.
> 
> Real talk - A3! is an amazing game and the story is a fucking rollercoaster, please play and laugh and cry and yell and scream with us XD
> 
> Also introducing a new OC specifically for this fandom, hope to write more for her soon :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a quiet night, Itaru returning to his room early, walking straight to his computer and turning it on, waiting for his team to sign on for their nightly raid. **  
**

Two soft knocks faintly registered to him before he saw movement in his peripherals, Megumi sitting on his bed and dumping all her makeup samples in front of her. No words were said between them, but knowing they both were near each other was enough for them. 

“What the fuck was that Banri?” Itaru said into his mic, chuckling as Banri began yelling into his ear. 

Megumi snorted softly, wondering if he got distracted by someone. She tapped her chin as she picked out one of her samples, an eyeshadow palette, slicing the seal open with her nails and looking at the colors with excited eyes. 

“These might go well for Summer’s play,” she mumbled, beginning to swatch the palette over her forearm. 

An hour had passed and Megumi was almost done going through her samples, her forearms now multi-colored and several spots of concealer and foundation were scattered across her cheeks and neck. The eyeliner and mascara were left for last. Itaru has yet to move from his chair, his and Banri’s teammate, Hikaru, now yelling into the chat for some noob to get their shit together, and why did they have to look for one extra person when they could have been fine on their own. 

She took the cap off of the liquid eyeliner, setting her mirror in front of her and bending over slightly. She didn’t realize how close her hand was to her face, and ended up poking the side of her eye with the tip of the eye liner.

“Fucking shit!” she yelled, dropping the eyeliner and rubbing her eye, the still wet liquid now smearing all over her eyelid and hand. 

She was loud enough for Itaru to hear through his headphones, making him jump slightly and losing focus. In a matter of seconds, he watched his character die, and Banri and Hikaru began to ask him what happened. 

He quickly flicked his microphone to mute before glaring over at Megumi. “What the fuck was that for?”

She shot an equal glare back, her one black eye seeming to get darker. “I just poked my eye, give me a break.” 

“I just died because you screamed so loud! And we were just at the raid boss! Now we have to do it all over again!” 

“Sorry I almost gouged my eye out!” she said, standing up from his bed and stomping over to his chair, looking down at him. “Maybe you should get better headphones, or maybe I shouldn’t come over anymore!” she said, poking him in the chest. 

He smacked her hand away, scoffing. “My headphones are fine, you need to be more quiet! You just cost me an extra two hours!”

She poked him in the chest again, harder this time. “Then you better start over, so you don’t eat up more of your precious time,” she said through gritted teeth, leaning in closer with every word. 

He smacked her hand away again, letting out a low growl. “Are you challenging me? I’m not Banri, you know.”

Megumi scoffed, turning around to pick up the lipstick that had fell to the floor when she got up. “Not a challenge, just showing you where your priorities are at.”

Itaru furrowed his brow, knowing she only made these jabs when she was legitimately hurt by something. “What the fuck was that supposed to mean?!”

“Exactly what it means, Itaru!” she whipped back, running her hands down her face, some of the eyeliner smearing down her cheek now.

Itaru finally got up from his chair, walking over to her. “You take that back,” he said, looking at her, his gaze lingering on her blackened eye. 

“No,” she said, tilting her chin up defiantly. 

He growled again. “Priorities, huh?” He reached behind her and swept his arm over his bed, all her makeup samples tumbling to the floor.

“Itaru!” she yelped, watching as they all fell to the ground.

“I’ll show you where my priorities are right now,” he said in a low voice, pushing her back onto the bed. 

Before she could even get another word out, he crawled on top of her, caging her in as he kissed her hard, her hands grabbing at his shirt and pulling him closer. He used his knee to nudge her legs apart, settling himself in between them as he cupped her breasts through her tank top, swallowing her moans. 

“Itaru,” she breathed his name when their lips finally parted, her eyes seemingly glowing with lust.

“Priorities, I wonder what my priority is right now?” he teased, grinding his clothed length against her shorts, smirking as he watched her bite her lip.

“I-I’m surprised you’re not back at your chair,” she said, trying to hide the trembling in her voice. 

“But I’m not, I’m right here,” he responded, sliding the straps of her tank top off to reveal her breasts, bending over and planting kisses over them, his teeth grazing her skin, leaving small red marks in his wake.

“Itaru!” she moaned suddenly, her hands flying into his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp. 

He almost sounded feral at that moment, the feeling of her nails making him bite a little harder, licking over the bite mark and placing a kiss over it. 

She hissed at the feeling, arching into him as she tried to roll her hips. “I’m going to waste concealer because of you!”

“I’m going to have pissed teammates because of you,” he shot back, sucking on one of her nipples sharply, eliciting a whimper from her lips.

“Ah, fuck! Just-“ she groaned, clawing at his shirt. 

He chuckled, sitting up briefly to take it off and tossing it off the bed. He dove back in for another kiss, grinding against her again as she dragged her nails along his back, knowing there would be red lines on his skin the next morning. 

“Megumi,” he said, biting down on her bottom lip and tugging on it, making her whimper again. “Where are my priorities now?”

She puffed her cheeks out at him, refusing to answer. 

‘Checkmate,’ he thought, bringing a hand up to cup her face, his thumb gently brushing over the black eye.

“Still need convincing I see.” He shuffled back to shimmy her shorts off, then taking off his own. “Maybe this will show you where they’re at.”

He held onto her shins and bent her legs, folding them over her torso before teasing the tip of his length with her wet folds, smirking as he saw her hands fist into the blanket. 

“Itaru,” she whined.

“Hold on, I have a priority I need to take care of,” he said with a smug grin, pushing his hips forward as he began to fill her slowly. 

“Fuck! Itaru!” Megumi groaned, exhaling through her nose. She looked up at him as her thighs became flush with her torso, her hips angled up slightly as he started a relentless pace, her head thrown back as her hands seeked purchase on his back again. 

He hissed as he felt her nails dig into his skin, thrusting even harder. “You.. you are my priority,” he growled, pressing their foreheads together.

“I-Itaru!” she moaned, her walls tightening around him, her heart skipping a beat at his words. 

“Don’t ever think I would push you aside,” he said, each word punctuated with a hard and full thrust into her. 

Words were beginning to fail her, and all she could do was nod.

He smirked again, kissing her lips softly, a stark contrast to the snap of his hips. “Good girl.” 

Her toes began to curl as he draped her legs over his shoulders, angling her hips even more, hitting even deeper than before. She finally let go of his back, threading her fingers through his hair and bringing him down for a passionate kiss, muffling the scream that would have escaped her throat. 

“Itaru, please…” she managed to squeak, her face flush with need.

“Please what?” he asked, his voice seeming to deepen. 

“Please, more,” she begged, tugging on his hair. 

“More?” He chuckled, the sound of their hips meeting growing even louder in the room. He groaned as he tried to hold off his own release, the look on her face almost sending him over the edge. “Go on, I know you won’t last much longer,” he teased, almost at himself as well. 

“Itaru!” she said, lifting her head slightly to press her lips against his, moaning into their kiss as the coil inside of her finally snapped, her legs trembling as waves of pleasure slammed into her, squeezing him tightly as he kept his pace. 

His eyes shot open as he felt her tighten around him, a guttural moan escaping him as he seemed to lose control. His hips sputtered before slamming into her one last time, pressing his hips against her as he felt his release course through him. He rocked against her as he felt his length throb inside of her, filling her fully as he fisted the sheets, trying to gain his composure. Her name left his lips like a prayer, his saving grace and the only thing on his mind as he opened his eyes, looking at her lovingly. 

A few minutes of heavy breathing passed before either of them moved, Itaru being the first, lifting himself up to look at her. “Is your eye feeling better now?” 

Megumi scoffed and smacked his chest. “Obviously,” she said rolling her eyes. 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked, chuckling as he slowly pulled out, groaning. 

She pouted at how empty she felt, but sat up and looked at him with a raised brow. “I can still see, what do you mean?” 

“What I mean is…” He bent over to pick up her mirror, then held it up so she could see.

“For fucks sake… I looked like this the whole time?!” she said, her eyes growing wide.

He laughed, handing her the mirror as he picked up his clothes. “It was kind of cute, seeing you all angry with all that makeup on you.”

She pouted, placing the mirror on the bed. “You should look at yourself then,” she said, pointing to his mirror. 

He walked over, his own eyes growing wide. “You didn’t tell me I had this all over?!” Eye shadow had rubbed onto his arms and shoulders, his hair had streaks of black (did the eyeliner ever dry?!), his lips a shade of purple that reminded him of grapes. 

She snorted as she walked over to him. “It was kind of cute, seeing you all angry with makeup on you,” she teased right back, using his own words against him. 

He bit his lip to keep his words at bay, opting to ruffle her hair before slipping on his clothes. She quickly cleaned both of them up, giggling as he pouted his lips when she wiped the lipstick off of him. 

It became a quiet night again, Megumi sitting on his lap as she played around with her samples more while he got back into his raid with Banri and Hikaru.

“Where did you go?! Did you DC or somethin’?” Banri asked, sending Itaru the invite into their group. 

“I have priorities,” he said, silently placing a kiss on Megumi’s shoulder. 


End file.
